Escapades
by ChiracChick
Summary: Tori and Jade do naguhty stuff in the janitors closet. Story better than summary! Jori smut! If requested, this will continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, I hope you like it & please leave a review.**

Tori was casually walking down the hallways of HA. There was nothing special on her mind except for one thing. Or a person. Or a thing a person does. It was about Jade, who had been playing games with Toris mind and heart recently. After Tori had outed herself as a lesbian the week before, Jade had started pulling Tori into the janitors closet or girls restroom to do things with her. At first Jade had only kissed her roughly, later she had started touching Tori and put Toris hands on her body.

Tori had tried asking why, but to no avail. She didn't tell anyone neither did she protest. After all Jade was stunning and Tori couldn't help herself but feel attracted to her.

After the first two periods had gone by, Jade pulled Tori into the janitors closet. After shutting and locking the door she started kissing her hard. She was sliding her tongue into Toris slightly opened mouth and groping her ass. Tori responded by kissing back and timidly putting her hands on Jades waist.

As Jade pulled away, she removed her hands from Toris bottom to take Toris hands and shoving them up the goths shirt, revealing she had no bra on. Tori moaned slightly and fondled her breasts while Jade slid her hands into Toris short denim shorts and panties. She rubbed the brunettes pussy softly for a while listening to her moaning as she pulled her out of Toris clothing and pulled her skirt and leggings down.

Tori looked at Jades red lacy thong and licked her lips. She was not able to move or say anything, but she knew she was dripping wet already. Jade took off her shirt, too, rubbing herself against Tori.  
Tori tried shaking herself awake to remove her own clothing to feel Jades almost completely naked body on hers, but she couldn't. She wasn't even able to tear her gaze from Jades ample breasts.

Jade knew Tori was still shy and a newcomer to another womans body, so she lifted Toris shirt up and removed her bra. She pulled the dumbstruck girl into a hot, passionate kiss and put said girls hands on her breasts, as she started to knead them and play with her nipples. She then pulled down Toris underwear and shorts, licking he lips at Toris shaven pussy.

Tori finally moved, as she tried to rip Jades thong off her body, but she was shivering too hard. Jade helped Tori as she felt the burning pain of where the thong had been shoved deep into her asshole and pussy before being removed. Jade moaned loudly as Tori rubbed herself against Jade, playing with her now uncovered pussy.

Jade put two fingers into Tori and started pushing them in and out of Tori, making her moan in pleasure. Tori started fondling her own nipples before she reached her climax. She quickly caught her breath and got on her knees as she slid her tongue into Jade who started moaning loudly.

Tori teased Jade a little bit, kissing her lower lips and clit, but then Jade tugged on Toris hair so Tori slid her tongue into Jade once again until Jade moaned and screamed loud, showing Tori she had reached her orgasm.

The taller girl pulled Tori up and kissed her again roughly, tasting herself and letting her hands roam over Toris whole body, coming to a stop on her ass again.

Tori pulled away and looked at Jades body intensely, getting wetter at the sight of her perked nipples on her big boobs and her shaven, from cum glistening pussy. Tori started rubbing herself, moving on to sticking a few fingers into her pussy as Jade watched her masurbating.

Jade shoved her boobs into Toris face and grinded her pussy to Toris as said girl still satisfied herself. Tori came and released her fingers and Jade put them into her mouth, licking them sexily.

They both started rubbing their pussies against each others, both moaning loudly at the tribbing. When both came again, totally out of breath and Tori soaked in sweat, they finally pulled away from each other.

Jade put on her skirt and shirt leaving her thong and leggings on the ground and gave Tori her thong. Tori slipped Jades still wet underwear, her shorts and her shirt on, leaving her own undergarments. Jade picked Toris panties and bra and her leggings up, hiding them below her skirt to later put them in her locker.

She winked at Tori one last time, lifting her skirt up a bit to show the tan girl a glimpse of her pussy, before unlocking and opening the door to leave. Tori watched her sway her hips leaving with lust in her eyes, and decided to lock the door again, jerking off to the sight of Jades bottom, completely ignoring that the next lesson was about to start.

**A/N: So that was it. I hope you liked it!  
-CC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews and reading this in the first place. I got a little insecure about it after I noticed how little work I put into it, so I'll try to make this better and more presentable!**

Trina walked down the stairs of the Vega's house, looking for a cucumber and lubricant for another 'beauty-session' (yeah right) when she saw Tori lying on the couch, looking like a complete mess. Being the oh-so great sister she is, Trina gave Tori an odd look, telling herself she was probably just being dramatic.

Tori had been racking her brain all day long. When Jade had pulled Tori into the janitors closet, she had expected the usual, making out with lots of fumbling and some skin, but this time they had gone all the way. Tori had always been confused when Jade would hook up with her, but this time she had been utterly shocked. Her mind was flooded with questions, as to why and how (after all Tori had always thought Jade was straight) and at the end she would always have a headache and would try to simply forget it and see it as a good thing.

Tori got up slowly, walking over to the Vega's kitchen slumped and in slow-motion, as if she was a zombie. She got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some juice. She then looked around to see if Trina was around or if her parents would show any sign of coming home early (they had left for a short trip when they had seen it was _this time of the month_ again for Trina). When she was sure no one was around, Tori got the vodka bottle from her parents alcohol-shelf and poured some into her glass, adding ice and mixing everything.

She didn't plan on getting drunk, she just _really_ needed a drink right now. She leaned against the kitchen counter as images from earlier flooded her mind. She smirked slightly at the thought of Jades well endowed chest and her shaven pussy. The younger Vega wondered if Jade was as attracted to Tori as she was. Tori was sure there must've been something, otherwise Jade wouldn't do that, right? And Tori herself knew she wasn't bad looking either, so it might be possible that Jade was simply physically attracted to Tori.

Tori groaned inwardly at her own stupidity. Instead of just enjoying hot sex with a hot girl she had bothered herself all day. She thought about how she just should've taken some control and shown Jade how dirty she could be. When Tori thought about it this way, she kind of liked the idea of doing exactly this. Having great sex with Jade (and participating, too) and showing her some skill (Tori is good in bed and she was ready to prove it).

Tori got off the counter and walked up the stairs, into her room. She stripped down to her underwear. Or rather, the ripped red thong that belonged to Jade. She took it off and shoved it deep into her closet, hiding it from anyone who decides to enter the room.  
Tori quickly locked her bedroom door and shut the shuts. When she was secure she was alone, she walked to her big mirror.

The brunette took a long look at herself in the mirror. She eyed her nice shaped breasts, her flat stomach and her now-stubbly lady bits. She turned around to look at her bum, smiling proudly at the round cheeks.

After playing with herself a bit, exploring her body, she opened her closet once again and took out her nicest clothing. She wanted to look good tomorrow, so she had to choose wisely. What look could make Jade wet from only looking. Tori grabbed a pair of oh-my-god super short washed out shorts and put them on, not bothering with underwear. She then searched for a matching top, deciding for a low cut dark red one with lace on top.

She put her clothes on her desk before she made her way over to her underwear-drawers. She opened it and searched for a thong. She didn't have many, but she could get some another day. Now she only needed one pair. She found a deep red one, almost matching her tank top and put them on top of her other clothes. She thought about the look on Jades face when she would see Tori wouldn't be wearing a bra and smiled.

Tori checked the time. Eleven pm. She quickly grabbed a towel, panties and a bra and got into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She wiped away her make up and got into the shower. She decided she would take her time as she turned on the hot water and started humming. After she swiftly shaved her legs, arms and armpits, she carefully shaved her pussy. She then grabbed the shower gel and rubbed something onto her body, massaging her chest, going down her stomach to her pussy. She started rubbing it lightly, thinking of Jades naked body. She knew the shower wasn't the only reason of her being wet.

She interrupted her little session, regaining herself as she washed the foam off her hands. She squeezed some shampoo onto her hands and and rubbed it into her head, still thinking about Jade. She smiled lightly at the scenario in her head, with Jade just walking into the shower with her, covered in nothing but a small towel and then throwing it away and there's kisses and body contact and moaning and pleasure and- whooo. Tori opens her eyes (she can't remember shutting them, though) and removes her hand from her dripping pussy (when did she start fingering herself again?). Tori sighed quietly as she just stood in the shower, letting the hot water burn her skin in an oh-so good way.

After a few minutes Tori got out of the shower and started drying her body with a towel. She rubbed it across her boobs with the erect nipples almost begging to be pinched then her belly and vagina and her legs. She put on her underwear and grabbed a bottle of body-lotion. After squeezing the white pineapple scented syrup onto her small hands, she rubbed it on her body.

When she finished she walked into her room, grabbed a robe to put it on, unlocked the door and walked down to the kitchen. Trina turned away from the TV and looked at her sister. She pouted at Tori and let out a whiny sigh.

"I'm staaaaaarving, Tor" Trina told her sister, who sighed in response.

"Looks like I'm making dinner" Tori said before starting to prepare pasta bolognese.

When she was done, she put some on two plates handing Trina one plus a fork and sitting down next to her starting to eat as well. After eating she dashed up into her room and got into bed. She couldn't wait for the next day to come by so she could finally see Jade again.  
With those thoughts, she fell asleep in no time, her dreams being about one person: Jade.

**A/N: Okay, I hope this wasn't too horrible! I have noticed that there aren't many **_**only**_** smut one-shots, so I'm trying to y'know, change that :)  
If you have ANY kind of request I'll be happy to fulfill it! review please!**


End file.
